Panzer
Overview Cute savagery. Panzer is Jimmy's little sister, but she doesn't seem to care much about this whole rebellion and relic hunting thing. Actually we can't really know for sure, since she talks little and growls a lot! Panzer behaves like a wild beast and she's very aggressive and volatile. Panzer wears a Badger pajama, and only that (no one on the ship has seen her wearing anything else), and brings a flamethrower into battle. She is unpredictable and, in many ways, naïve. She has the curiosity and sense of freedom of a cat, and will often disappear - only to show up later in the most unexpected places. Panzer usually listens only to her brother Jimmy, but Pinkyy has started to gain her confidence by exploiting Panzer's weak spot: chocolate fudge balls! Background Panzer has only known the life of a renegade. When she was still a newborn, she and her brother Jimmy were adopted by a group of Anti-Ducan rebels. Their lives were fraught with hardship, and though they were lucky to be taken in by strangers, they never had anyone they could call "mom" or "dad". With that, they quickly learned to rely on one another. It didn't take too long for the siblings to demonstrated a spectacular aptitude for ruining the day for the Ducans. While the members of their group got captured one by one, Jimmy and Panzer always managed to stay safe from the Ducan's clutches and become the only ones to best them. After a troubled encounter with Pinkyy and her team at Anubis-6, they joined forces with them to fight the sinister Commander Krek and his minions. Together they became the group currently known as the Relic Hunters. Trivia If stealing food was an art form, Panzer's antics should be displayed at a museum. Her favorite victim is Biu, but it really doesn't matter all that much who she's stealing from. Food can often sidetrack her from the mission and get everyone in trouble. She doesn't like to take baths, and hates taking off her badger pajamas. Pinkyy managed to fool her into taking a bath in the Spaceheart once, but it's going to be harder next time! Relationships With Ace Panzer does not trust Ace (probably because of his jealousy toward her brother), and bites him in the butt every chance she gets. And she gets a lot of chances. With Pinkyy Pinkyy usually means food, so Panzer likes her. Sometimes she has chocolate fudge balls, and then Panzer loves her. With Jimmy Her brother Jimmy understands and respects her fully, and she loves him very much for it. She trusts him with her life and will always listen to him. With Raff Panzer really clicks with Raff. They often share food, and both of their wild and unpredictable temperaments seem to be strangely compatible. Panzer likes to check out what Raff is building, and to sleep on a little cat-bed that Raff got for her. With Biu Biu treats Panzer like a pet, and that usually backfires and ends badly for him. Panzer loves stealing Biu's food - not only because he eats a lot of really tasty stuff, but also because she finds his frustration amusing. Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Zero Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Relic Hunter member